


Artwork for The Two Penguins

by UnicornMister



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuRoku - Freeform, Almost Kissing, Fanart, M/M, Minor Bruising, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornMister/pseuds/UnicornMister
Summary: Fanart based on the Two Penguins by cream_pudding





	Artwork for The Two Penguins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cream_pudding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cream_pudding/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Two Penguins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110357) by [cream_pudding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cream_pudding/pseuds/cream_pudding). 



                                                                        


End file.
